The Amazing Spider-Man 2
by thegiggityguy123
Summary: Rated T because for language, Peter broke his promise to Gwen's dad. Peter made an enemy of Scorpion and Mysterio. He's also been having these dreams about Gwen dying and it being his fault. Why ? Read on. No Gwen death.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was late for school again. He had to stop a bank robbery and get people out of a fire, he was Spider-Man, the one and only. When he got into the classroom Ms. Ridder, the teacher said," Late again Parker, at lease we can still count on you."

" Sorry Ms. Ridderwon't happen again." Peter said.

" Don't make promises you can't keep." Ms. Ridder told him.

" Yeah, but those are the best kind." Peter told Gwen silently. She could not help but smile at the comment. She smiled because sue knew Peter was avoiding her because of a promise he made to her father, who died by the hand of the Lizard. She could not help that she had tears form, her father, and Peter. When the bell rang she headed straight for her locker. Peter was right on her tail though. When he caught up to her he said," I'm sorry for not saving your father, I'm sorry I promised your father to leave you alone. I figured he was right about me making enemies and all. I could not live if you got hurt. I- I-" Gwen shut him up with a kiss. He kissed back just as passionate. They heard the chanting voice of Flash Tompson," Yeah way to go Parker !" Then everyone chanted," Parker, Stacy, Parker, Stacy." Peter and Gwen stopped were blushing like mad. When school was over everyone congratulated them. Mary Jane or MJ, that's what people call her, came up and congratulated them, as did Flash. They went to Gwen's place, Peter thought it was only fair to say sorry to them.

" Why do you need to say sorry to them ?" Gwen asked.

" I wasn't at your dad's funeral. It's only fair to them, considering I could not save him and I was the cause of his death." Peter said.

" For one thing true you were not at the funeral, and two you were not the cause of his death, It was his idea yo help you, and yeah." Gwen said.

" Yeah but I told him you were in danger at OSCORP." Peter said.

" Stop blaming yourself. It was not your fault." Gwen told him. When they got through the lobby the doorma asked," Who is he ?"

" A friend of my father, and my boyfriend." Gwen told him.

" Ah, okay. Oh and I'm sorry for your loss." The doorman told her.

" Thank you." Gwen said. They used the elevator to get to her place. Peter told Gwen," It feels weird using the elevator." This made her giggle. When they got to her place Peter was getting," Hi's." From Gwen's family." I'm sorry I was not there at his funeral."

"It's okay, you were probably doing something important at the time." Mrs. Stacy said.

" Yeah, I was at a job interview for the Daily Bugle." Peter said.

That's great Peter. Now you and Gwen have job. You can pay for a place to live in after school." Mrs. Stacy said happily. Peter and Gwen looked at each other thinking of them living together. They went up to Gwen's room and were doing there homework. That was until Peter changed the subject," Do you hate me ?" He asked.

" Of course not, I was only mad at you when you left me baby." She told. With that she inched closer to him. They closed there eyes and kissed . They had to stop when they heard the news announce that there was a man with a fish bowl head unleashing a giant rhino human thing in the city." Go get 'em Bugboy." She said. He got on his mask and stripped into his costume and told her," I don't like that nickname."

" Well get used to it." She told him and pushed him off the fire escape" Woohoo." He shouted.

When he got there he saw that the rhino thing looked like a cross species gone bad." Hey buddy hate to brake it to ya but you gotta go back in your cage." With that the rhino charged after him. Peter had no idea that they were at the river. When the rhino charged and Spidey dodged the rhino crashed through the fence and into the went after the fish bowl guy. When he caught up like 10 guys with a fish bowl head were there. Peter used his web shooters and shot all of them, only one was real. So he webbed fish bowl guy up and took off his head. It looked like a regular guy. He said his name was Mysterio. When the cops arrived they search checked him. Mysterio went to jail for terrorizing New York. When the cops got ready to leave a giant scorpion came and shot all the police cars. Mysterio died in one as did many officers. He also shot Peter but it just scrapped his side. He got stabbed in his stomach, it stung. He webbed the little hole in his stinger and found a broken door and chopped the tail in half. The tail grew back. He webbed him until he looked like a coccon. The police came and took off all the armor off of him. Scorpion was arrested. The cut on Peter's side began to sting even more as did his stomach. He swung all the way to Gwen to get fixed up. He arrived at her fire escape at around 9:00 pm. He banged his head against the glass. When she looked at him she thought," Here we go again." He had his cheesy ass smile. When she opened the window he fell. He told her," Rhini, Fish bowl head dude, and Scorpion. It stings." She got the first aid kit. She got some alcohol to numb the pain." Okay Pete this is gonna sting a little." Gwen said." Aaahhh, fuck make it stop." He screamed." It's okay it'll be gone soon. Sshh." She said. She started to rub his back.

Dream

Peter had to save Gwen . She was at Washington bridge. Scorpion was holding her hostage. When he got there Scorpion already had a plan to kill both of them." So Spidey, would you want death or a tragic loss." He said holding Gwen above the water. Then he dropped her into the water." No !" Peter screamed. He webbed her ancles, but the sudden stop broke her neck.

Yes Scorpion is the bad guy here not Goblin. Harry will be in the next chapter. Gwen will not die. Review please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

" Peter wake up, wake up, please." Gwen panicked as Peter started to scream in his sleep. When he woke up he said," Bad dream, I- I killed you, you were on top of the Washington Bridge, the Scorpion had you, I tried to save you when he dropped you but instead I killed you. I wouldn't know how to live with myself." He told her. She kissed him and said," I'm not going anywhere soon, I promise." She kissed him again." Yeah, but I can't make you keep that promise when you're with me." Peter said." I love you." Then she kissed him, she pushed him on the bed ," I love you too, so much." She said. He flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He started to kiss her neck. She took off his shirt . He took off her shirt, and started to kiss her again. A flash of George Stacy's face appeared for a split second." You did not keep my promise Peter. I thought you were better than that." Captain Stacy's voice said. Then the dream appeared." Aaahhh, get out of my head." Peter started to smack his head.

" What's wrong ? Are you alright ?" Gwen asked.

" Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I cant stop and think about your dad's promise and how I will pay for it. Will you die, will I die, or will nothing happen." Peter replied.

" Nothing will happen, I swear." Gwen said. Peter looked at the clock and noticed it was 12:23. Time for him to leave. He said bye to Gwen and left for home. Aunt May was worried sick about Peter, but when he called and said he was with Gwen at the time. This made her feel much better. In the morning he woke up extra early to go to Gwen's place. When he got on top of the fire escape he noticed she was still asleep. He knocked on the window and woke her up. She smiled at him then looked at the clock. It was 7:10, only 20 more minutes until and it takes about 25 minutes to walk there. She opened the window and let Peter in. She had to get dressed. She told him not to look. He turned around and peaked when she was putting on a new bra," I see those." He said trying to scare her." Don't peak." She said. He turned around completely and slid off her pants," Nice ass." He complemented her.

" Thanks Bugboy." She thanked told her mom bye and said Peter is downstairs waiting for her. Peter went down the fire escape to get downstairs. When they started to walk to school they saw a limo that had the name Osborn on the license plate." No way this isn't, it can't be." Peter said. A familiar man to Peter got out of the car." Hey Pete. Long time no see. How you been man ?" The man said." Hey Harry. Haven't seen you in what 5 years." Peter said.

" Um Peter who is this guy exactly ?" Gwen asked.

" Oh Gwen this is Harry Osborn. He's my oldest friend." Peter told Gwen.

" Yeah me and Pete go way back. We had all kinds of these embarrassing and fun times. He was also 1st in all his classes."

" Now he's 2nd."

" Wow Pete have you been slacking. I sure hope not, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Wait so who is 1st in class ?" Harry asked.

" I am." Gwen said.

" And who are you ?" Harry asked.

" Oh sorry, I'm Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend." She said looking at Peter. Peter smiled and held her hand.

" A girlfriend wow Pete you've changed a lot."

" How was he back then ?" She asked anxious.

" You know, he was just that wimpy photographer who didn't let anyone get too close to him."

" He still doesn't let anyone get too close to him, well besides me." She smiled at Peter.

" Oh we don't want to ask for much but can you drive us to school, we're running a little late." Peter asked Harry.

" Oh, sure. See I knew you've been slacking, second in your class and running late." Harry said sarcastically.

" Shut up, I had a rough night." Peter said holding his stomach, which still stung. Thanks to Harry they were 5 minutes early. Harry was in Peter andGwen's class. Everyone was shocked that an Osborn went to a public school. Peter's stomach really started to sting. He figured 8 more minutes of school so he just tried to ignore it.

" Are you alright Mr. Parker ?" Ms. Ridder asked. Everyone starred at him.

" Fine Ms. Ridder." Peter lied.

" Well stop looking like you're going to throw up." Ms. Ridder said.

" No really are you alright ?" Gwen asked.

" Other than the stinging in my stomach, fine." Peter told her.

" You should go to the nurses office." Gwen suggested.

" It's funny how you ask me that a lot and it will always be no. It was also the first thing you asked me." Peter said. The bell rung and everyone was excited, it was the last week of school. Gwen and Peter wrote their speeches. Harry had know idea what happened all year so he asked his teacher if he could skip this, he just hoped that his father would not be disappointed, even though he might just send the buttler. Gwen kept trying to convince Peter to tell her one embarrassing moment between him and Harry." Alright fine." He said a little irritated.

" Yay tell me." Gwen cheered.

" Okay so me and Harry were going into the cheerleader squad room. It was Harry's idea. Okay so when we got to the room we had no idea that they were stil changing. So our plan was to steal all of their tops and sell them for $10.00. We failed." Peter told her.

" So mature. Okay so what happened ?" She asked.

" We got caught." Peter said.

" Who caught you ?" She asked.

" The squad did. They took our shirts and pants and we walked home in our boxers." He said.

" Hahahahaha !" Gwen laughed historically. Harry caught up to them and asked what was so funny. She told him what Peter told her.

" Aha yeah, we were not happy about that, but we got our clothes back." Harry said. They heard sirens from a mile away so something bad was happening. Peter looked at Gwen, they knew what was gonna happen. Peter was gonna put on his Spidy outfit, get beat up, or beat someone up, then go to her place and get cleaned up. Peter had to find the best way to get away from Harry, and the public. Gwen distracted Harry so Peter could leave. He found an abandon alley to change in. When climbed an apartment building he saw a familiar fish bowl head guy and the Scorpion. When Scorpion saw him he blasted plasma from his tail. Mysterio teleported right behind Peter and froze him. Peter could not move at all. Scorpion kept on hitting him, he stabbed him in the stomach once. When the freezing magic thing stopped he found this as an chance to hit back. He webbed Mysterio's fish bowl head off, and broke it. He webbed Scorpion until he could not move. He noticed that he had little watch things that looked like his web shooters. He took those off and broke them. When Peter took off all of Mysterio's magic items and the cops arrested Mysterio, Scorpion got away. Peter thought that the day was saved, for now. He went all the way to Gwen's. He was stabbed in the stomach again. He called his Aunt May and said he was gonna stay the night at Gwen's. When Peter got there he saw Gwen and Harry playing Monopoly, well more like Gwen was teaching Harry how to play. It looked like he was winning, at a money game. Peter went on the building and changed into his actual clothes. He climbed down the wall and landed on the fire escape. He banged his head on the window and asked to come in. Gwen unlocked and opened the window. When he just barely got into the room he fell down.

" Oh my God, Peter what happened ?" Gwen asked. Even though she knew what happened. She was just pretending she didn't for Harry.

" Um, some thugs with knives and guns jumped me." Peter lied.

" Wow Pete, I'm surprised you're still alive." Harry said.

" I'm not.? Gwen said." He's a fighter."

" I can tell." Harry said. Gwen got the first aid kit. She got the alcohol out of it and rubbed it on his stomach. Peter started to groan, because it stung.

" Ssshhh, it's okay. This won't last long.." Gwen tried to sooth was didn't last long for Peter to go to sleep from the medicine Gwen gave her.

Dream

It was the moment they were at school, Peter was fighting Connors as the Lizard. Gwen was the holding that trophy she hit Connors with. When she hit him it was not Connors who turned around, but Scorpion. With his tail he hit her in the head and made her fly out the window. Peter jumped out the window to save her, but when he did his stomach hurt and he fell down. Scorpion came down and stabbed Gwen with the spike on his tail. She fell to the floor bleeding and paralyzed, but then she died.

End of Dream

Peter woke up sweating and shaking. His stomach did not hurt no more. Gwen was asleep. He just starred at her. She woke up when he kissed her forhead.

" Hey sleepy. How long you've been awake ?" She asked.

" Long enough to realize that your the sleepy one. Look at your hair." He laughed. Her hair was a mess. It had little hairs sticking up.

" Shut up." She threw a pillow at him. He moved closer to her. She moved closer to him, and before you know it they were kissing on the bed. They were having a make out session, they went to the bed to the floor. Gwen landed on Peter. He broke his fall by quickly making a little web bed. He started to rub circles on her belly. She giggled into the kiss. In the morning that's how they woke up. Wait where did Harry go.


End file.
